Disturbed
by FireDragon218
Summary: Poor Eragon and Murtagh. Trying to enjoy life after the war but seems their dragons have different ideas. Random thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Disturbed

Fic by: FireDragon218

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing!

Poor Eragon and Murtagh. Trying to enjoy life after the war but seems their dragons have different ideas. Random thoughts

-----------------------

The varden had celebrated the victory of the final battle greatly. During the final battle, the varden had taken the fight to the king. The Elves, Varden, Surda, and the dwarves joined forces and attack Ur'Ubean together. Galbatorix's army was surprised and was unprepared for the attack. It was in the middle of the night when they began the attack to catch the city when it was sleeping. When the fighting began, Eragon and Saphira waited till Murtagh or Galbatorix emerged from the castle. The red dragon darted from the castle with quick speeds soon after the attack had began. Saphira and Eragon greeted them with a fast and difficult fight. Eragon didn't hold back since he knew that he would have to be able to get through Murtagh to reach Galbatorix once he arrived.

The battle continued on till the sun rose in the east. The varden was advancing quickly and the dragon riders had continued their fight. Both taking energy from the different armies and dying men and horses. A deafing roar echoed from the castle as the black dragon emerged. Eragon had been trained by Oromis for this moment. Gathering all the energy he could, Saphira charged towards him after weaving around many attacks from Thorn who tried to hold back much as possible against his oaths to allow Eragon to get to the king. After a difficult and tiring fight, Galbatorix fell. Eragon and Saphira were battered and had many different cuts and gashes upon their limbs and stomachs. Galbatorix's armies surrendered to the varden, closing the war.

The Red and Blue rider landed on the battle field to greet one another in a friendly way since the Burning Plains.

Now it was the anniversary of the victory, only a year later. Everyone was at the feast that was being held in the new U'Urbean. Roran, Katrina, Arya, Oromis, Nasuada, and of course, Eragon and Murtagh. Saphira and Thorn had gone out to hunt for themselves or so they said. The feast began and everyone was speaking to each other. Murtagh and Nasuada were in a conversation as well as Eragon and Arya. Both brothers sitting next to each other and the girls on the other side of the table. It was half way through the feast when suddenly Murtagh and Eragon freaked.

They growled in disgust and practically spit their food on the girls.

Everyone froze as they stared in silence at the two freaking out riders. Murtagh was rubbing his head while Eragon was covering his ears as they tried to block out their dragons. Nasuada had a confused look on her face as she questioned them and asked if they were all right. Eragon stood and stomped out of the room not being able to handle it. He could be heard yelling through the halls to the dragon hold. Murtagh stomped out of the room while mumbling under his breath, "Scarred for life once more. Don't want to know his freaken repopulating thoughts." He groaned and disappeared down the hall.

---------------------

lol don't ask where this thought cam from but it came.


	2. Disturbed2

This is another version of the fic. I didn't know which one to put so I'm doing both.

---------------

The two couples walked through the castle of U'Urbean. Murtagh and Nasuada, and Arya and Eragon conversed about different things as they walked. It was the anniversary of the end of the war today. The two brothers hadn't seen Saphira or Thorn all day. They decided not to contact them since they were to busy talking with the ladies. They sat down in the courtyard. Murtagh with Nasuada. Eragon with Arya. The conversations were separate when suddenly Eragon yelled.

"GROSS!"

Murtagh was soon to follow with a groan

"Oh god!"

Both girls stared at them with shock and worry. Both riders took off towards the dragon hold yelling so many things. The only thing aduible to the two ladies was Murtagh. "Take your reproduction thoughts else where!"

Both Arya and Nasuada sat there and watched the two riders running away screaming before bursting out laughing.


End file.
